Mex
by UncouthFive
Summary: *This is not related to Fairy Tail but is labeled as a parody if it.* Mex follows a 16-year-old boy named Rei Mitsuo, one of the millions of people possessed by dark magic known as Mex. It is unknown who or what Mex is but it is continuously spreading across the world. Rei is able to overcome the power of Mex and use Mex's power for good. But Mex will not let Rei live...
1. Chapter 1: Mex in a million

Mex

Summary: Mex follows a 16-year-old boy named Rei Mitsuo, one of the millions of people possessed by this dark magic known as Mex. Rei was able to overcome the dark magic and now uses it for good. Eventually, not only him but others would overcome their dark sides and join him in cleansing the world. But as darker secrets and bad pasts are revealed, it's up to Rei to stop this power of Mex from taking over the world. And as the resistance to Mex grows, ten different groups of Mex Guardians are created to dash any hopes of light magic (that results from overcoming Mex's dark magic) that could destroy Mex. But one question is raised for Rei. Who and what is Mex?

Chapter 1: Mex in a million

_Up in a tree, Rei unfolds a map that leads to a city in the south called takahabara Beach City, known for being the first city in the world to be contracted by Mex. The city was the largest in its country with two ports located on different ends of the city._

Rei: "So this is the city huh? According to the map, there's a port nearby, so I just have to sneak on board without causing any fuss."

_Rei jumps down the trees and into the bushes. He then runs throught the woods in hopes of not being seen. His clothes were already torn apart, most likely from just escaping a skirmish between himself and a group of people. His backpack was also torn but not enough to drop all the items inside._

Rei: "Next stop, Akiba City!"

_Rei makes it to the port which wasn't guarded at all, making it easy for him to climb aboard and settle inside a crate full of sheets. Rei makes himself comfortable as he takes out some chips from his backpack along with bottled water. The ship Rei snuck into began its sail. Crew members on the ship began to move crates to a secure area, including the one Rei was in. Out of curiosity, Rei peeked towards the person pushing his crate. It was a female that looked almost too young to push such heavy crates. Her eyes were completely lifeless, along with everyone else who was under the control of Mex. Her hair was dark red, which matched her eyes. She wore a white shirt that was shredded along her waist. The same could be said about her short blue jeans._

Rei: "[What's going on in the world? I want to help but I barely made it out of my last fight...]"

_Rei's pushed crate stopped. Crew members began to surround Rei's crate carrying chains, bats, knives, and whatever other weapon was available._

Rei: "They found me out already? I thought I'd at least make it to Akiba before they'd find me."

_Rei jumps out of the crate where crew members waited, including the girl who pushed his crate who seemed to only be using her fists._

Rei: "I can't fight all of these people by myself..."

_In a distance, Rei noticed the island only a few miles away. Looking elsewhere, he saw an emergency boat dangling from the edge of the ship._

Rei: "Heh, guess I won't have to."

_All the crew members lunged at Rei with their weapons, but Rei quickly dodged the incoming attacks. This caued the crew to actually hit each other repeatedly and eventually, knock everyone around him out. The girl that pushed his crate hadn't moved. She was still holding her fists up, ready to take him on 1-on-1._

Rei: "Hmm. You're the girl that pushed the crate I was in earlier." _Rei put on a wide smile across his face. _"I honestly don't think you should be doing something like that. It isn't natural, you know?"

_The girl remained motionless. Rei approached her and held out his hand._

Rei: "You look like you're in need of help. You can come with me if you like."

_She put her left arm down and lifted her right hand to Rei's face to release a force that knocked Rei back into barrels that were nearby._

Girl: "You are a threat to Mex. I will destroy you."

Rei: "So you can talk. Cool!" _Rei still kept the large smile on his face._ "What's your name?"

Girl: "My name..."

[7 years ago]

_Both my parents died in a car accident. I was alone. I always sat in the street in the rain, hoping someone would at least adopt me. But...they all walked past me._

Child: "Mommy, who is that person sitting there?"

Mother: "Ignore her. Come on, let's go."

Child: "But she doesn't look so good... Hey, what's your name?"

Mother: "I said let's go!"

_The boy gives her some bread._

Child: "Here you go! That should last you today and tomorrow! Bye!"

[Present]

Girl: "I wonder...who was that person?"

Rei: "Huh? Oh, I should tell you my name first! Haha! I'm Rei! So what's your name?"

_She looks at her hand in horror. A shock went through her as she collapsed to the floorboard. _

_(The power of Mex...The darkest of all known magic...and this girl is resisting it...?)_

Girl: "Uhn..." _She gets up to find herself in a small boat with Rei._ "Eh? ... EEEHHHH!? Wh-Where are we and who're you?!"

_Rei was fishing._

Rei: "Oh it's about time you woke up. I got bored waiting so...I caught about 4 fishes so far. By the way..."

_Rei and the girl were in the middle of nowhere._

Rei: "...do you know where we are? I'm lost."

_To be continued in Chapter 2: New friend_

_**Note from Uncouth: Hello everyone! Welcome to a brand new story called Mex! As you all have read in the summary, this is a parody of the anime/manga Fairy Tail. When I say parody...I mean there are some similar themes that Mex will have. So maybe tell me what you all think about this new story. As for my other story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow is continuing as normal just having some "issues" with getting chapters updated weekly like they're supposed to. But back to this story, I really see the potential of popularity this new story will bring! Uncouth out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New friend

Chapter 2: New friend

_The girl brought along was dazed and confused. Rei saw life brought back into her eyes._

Girl: "Where are we?!"

Rei: "Oh, it's about time you woke up. I spent the last hour catching 4 fishes. Also, I think we're lost in the middle of the sea."

_Rei pulls out his map._

Rei: "I thought Akiba city was this way but..."

Girl: "Give me that!" _She snatches the map out of Rei's hands._ "You idiot! You've been reading the map upside down!

Rei: "Oh...Well, we have fish so we'll be straight until we find Akiba!"

Girl: "You can't make a fire in the small boat!"

Rei: "Geez, you're a big downer. By the way, what's your name? You still never told me yet."

Girl: "My name's Mina Kuroki."

_Rei reaches in his backpack and grabs bottled water for them both._

Rei: "Mine eh? Well since you're here now, how about helping me get to Akiba?"

Mina: "Why do you want to go to Akiba?"

Rei: "There's something going on in the world. I want to visit a friend who lives in Akiba."

Mina: "A friend huh..?"

Rei: "Yeah, he's pretty smart. Do you have any friends anywhere?"

Mina: "No...I was always alone."

Rei: "Don't feel down about it. Tell you what, I'll be your first ever friend!"

_Rei picks up two wooden paddles and begins to row._

Rei: "Mina, read to me the directions to Akiba!"

Mina: "The way to Akiba is Northeast from where we are now."

Rei: "Really?"

Mina: "Yeam um...you can actually see the city from here." _She points to the city._

Rei: "Oh...right, I knew that! We need to sneak into the city and find my friend's house."

Mina: "But there's a dock over there."

Rei: "Mina. The world is not as it seems. We need to avoid being seen."

Mina: "What do you mean?"

Rei: "That's why we're headed to my friend Shun's house. He should know what's going on."

_Rei and Mina park their boat on a seaside where Rei led Mina through more woods and eventually outside a part in the outskirts of Akiba. The park was populated with families, as if everything was normal._

Rei: "Don't be fooled, Mina. There people act normal but when you go near them, it's like everything about them changes. It's really weird."

_The both survey the park, looking for a way to sneak by everyone._

Mina: "How about we pretend to be like them?"

Rei: "How?"

Mina: "Notice their eyes look lifeless. Maybe we should develop a look like them."

Rei: "That might work. Okay, let's do it!"

*One minute later...*

_Mina and Rei run from the park as a mob of people chased them down._

Mina: "Why did I know tis wouldn't work?!"

Rei: "Why on Earth did I let you come up with that?!"

Mina: "You're the one who agreed!"

_The mob grew larger as they ran through Akiba city and near Shun's house._

Rei: "Shun's house is around this corner, but we need to cut around twice."

Mina: "Whatever will get us out of this situation!"

_As Rei stated, they cut around the corner to the street Shun lived on and cut again through a small alley between Shun's house and another building. The mob ran past them and they emerged from the alley._

Rei: "This is Shun's home. Quick, let's see if he's here."

_Rei and Mina approached the door. Rei rung the doorbell and all of a sudden, the large mat they stood on opens like a trap floor and they both fall through._

To be continued in Chapter 3: Shun's room


	3. Chapter 3: Shun's Room

Chapter 3: Shun's room

Rei landed on the floor first. Mina landed on top of him. "That wasn't such a bad landing," she said in a sigh of relief. "Except you landed on me..." Rei said, near unconscious. Getting up, they both looked around what seemed to be a lab. "This place is pretty creepy," Mina said. Two mechanical arms appeared and grabbed both Rei and Mina. "W-what is this?!" Rei said as the arms squeezed them both. Nearby, Rei and Mina heard someone murmuring. They look in that direction to find someone sitting in front of a large bright-screened computer. Rei recognizes him as Shun. "The world has...corrupted...Must carry out...Mex's orders..." These were the words Rei could only hear from Shun. Then Shun began laughing crazily and turned his chair around to face Rei and Mina. "You shouldn't have came here, Rei," Shun said. "So Mex has gotten to you as well Shun," Rei said.

Shun pushed a button on his keyboard and more mechanical arms appeared and grabbed both Rei and Mina's arms and legs, restricting them completely. "Now do you see Mina? This is what Mex does to people," Rei said. "Will you help me stop him?" he asked. "I don't really have much of a choice," Mina said. "Hehe! That's the spirit! Now if you don't mind, could you get us out of these things?" Rei asked. The mechanical arms were slowly trying to rip their arms and legs apart. "**Force!**" Mina said. A shockwave emitted from her body and was released as the mechanical arms were push away and crushed by the force. Upon being released, Mina held her hand towards Rei. "**Force!**" Mina said again. Rei's restraints were released. Soon after, Rei dashed towards Shun at an incredible speed. Rei's fist met Shun's face which made him fly into a wall. "That's for the video game you never returned!" Rei yelled. "What incredible power..." Mina said. "When you're used to Mex's power," Rei said as he rubbed his hand, "you get a lot stronger over time." "That's because Mex gets stronger over time," Shun said as he walked towards them. This time though he had on a backpack. Shun pressed a button on his backpack and mechanical spider-like legs emerged.

"Surrender yourself," Shun said, "you cannot hope to stop Mex." Mina ran towards Rei's side with both her arms up. "I'll help you," She said. "No you won't," Shun interrupted. One of his mechanical legs spewed out a web that caught Mina and binded her. "Mina!" Rei yelled. He rushed to her to try and help. "Let me introduce you to an experiment I've been working on," Shun said as he pushed another button on the wall. It opened a container and a creature emerged from it. Out of one container, two heads of a Cobra snake that was merged to one body. The snake itself was freakishly larger than the average snake. "Rei, take care of Shun," Mina said, "I can handle this snake." "How? You're restrained by these webs!" Rei argued. "Just trust me," Mina said. The snake lunged towards Rei and Mina. Rei jumped out of the way, but Mina was swallowed. "I hope you know what you're doing," Rei thought. He turned his attention to Shun. "Your friend is done for," Shun said. "Don't worry about her," Rei said. "You don't know this Shun, but Mina became one of my friends recently. Right now, it may not seem like a big deal. But to her, I'M her first ever friend. And I trust that she does not want to be separated from her friends!" "Friends, you say?" Shun questioned. "Other than you two, there's no one else around here who considers each other friends. So what friends are you talking about?" Rei points at Shun, smiling. "You and me are the friends. It's time I freed you from Mex's control!" Rei lunged towards Shun. "Here I come!" he yelled.

To be continued in Chapter 4: So where do we go from here?


End file.
